Dogs and Death Notes
by piratequeen11
Summary: A funny story about our beloved Light who is forced to take in a stray puppy. A puppy I might add who seems to keep on coming back to him no matter how hard our protagonist tries to get rid of her.
1. Chapter 1

_This story can be seen on quizilla my user name is risenange1 but will be posted under the name Mikki808  
_

* * *

It was just another day for the task force team except for the fact it was raining like cats and dogs. Even L had to admit that storm was one of the worst that he has seen through his travels.

"Sorry I'm late, the roads are packed tight with cars." Mogi said as he accepted a towel from Watari.

"Are the others still trying to get here?" Aizawa asked the strange detective who was glancing through a parted window curtain.

"Soichiro and his son should be here any moment now, but I haven't heard from Matusuda," L answered

"I could have sworn that he was right behind me when I came in," answered Mogi

L just nodded in response as he stared at a TV which was talking about the weather.

A moment later two sets of foots sets could be heard down the hall and Soichiro Yagami's voice could be heard. "Matsuda, I know you are trying to do the right thing but are you sure that this is a good idea?" Not after were the words said did the man come into view of the rest of the detectives.

"Oh hey Soichiro, where's your son?" ask Aizawa

"The elevator was full, so Light said he was going to take the stairs instead," Replied Soichiro and then looked down the hall. He waved to Matsuda who had yet to come into view.

Matsuda shuffled into view looking somewhat embarrassed. In his arms was towel bundled up as in way to conceal something.

"What is in the towel Matsuda?" L asked

Matsuda looked at Soichiro who gave him a reassuring nod. With some reluctances, Matsuda parted some of the towel to reveal a small and wet puppy.

"Matsuda, why did you bring a dog here?"

"I found him next to some bushes near the entrances and I just couldn't bring myself to leave him there," Matsuda muttered putting the puppy on the ground.

"Put it back outside," L said not seeming to care

"But, it's storming outside!" protested Matsuda

"It's just a bit of rain, it can handle"

Matsuda looked at the other investigators hoping one of them would step in for his defense,

"That's okay Matsuda, I'm sure my daughter would love to have puppy, it seems friendly enough," Aizawa said as he kneeled down and let the dog lick his hand.

"You already have enough on your plate Aizawa and having a dog would only add to your troubles. Look, I know all of you want to do the right thing, and that is to catch Kira. A dog would only be a distraction to our cause."

"L, have a heart, at least we can drop him off at a shelter," Watari added.

L looked up at his assistant, surprised that even he was gaining up on him. "It's only a dog, there are thousand out there, and I'm sure-"

"GET THIS STUPID MUTT OFF OF ME!" Yelled Light who had just came into view of the rest of the task force. During L's speech, the dog had run off and clamped onto Light's pant leg. Light tried to shake the dog off but the puppy only tugging on the pant leg even harder. The brunette finally gave up on trying to shake the dog off and looked at the task force his expression demanding an explanation.

The situation was quit comical to watch except for Light's face was glaring daggers which silences everyone who dared laugh. The silence was quickly shattered by a loud clap of thunder that sent the puppy crying towards the investigators. Matsuda bent down and scooped up the small bundle of fur.

"Matusda, why did you bring your dog to work?" Light asked, directing all of his furry towards the young detective.

"Um, uh its not exactly mine its uh…" Matsuda stammered obviously not sure how to answer the question.

A smile formed on L's pale face "The dog doesn't belong to Matsuda, he belongs to you!" L beamed.

"What? I don't own any pets!" Light snapped at L

"You do now!" said L who seemed as happy as Light was angry

"L, I'm not trying to be disrespectful in anyway, but what would throwing this dog onto my son really be the best idea?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"The better question would be what _wouldn't _this be a good idea? We came into field of work to try and help people," L got of the chair and walked over to Matsuda.

"And how does giving me this mangy dog help people?" Light asked

L took the dog out of Matsuda's arms and held him, "For one, it will give this little guy a home and a change for a better life."

"It's a dog Ryuzaki, not a person, and if you want him a home drop him at a shelter or something,"

L lifted the dog up, "Not _'him'_ Light, _'her.' _The puppy is a girl,and she has feelings just like the rest of us."

"Fine just drop him or her or whatever gender that mutt is at the shelter and let's forget the whole thing ever happened."

"I don't she would like being locked up in a crowded kennel very much. She might not even get adopted and be put down or be brought by someone who wouldn't take care of her."

"So that makes my son the best candidate to take care of it, I mean her?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"But of course!" L continued, "The rest of us work full time. Light only works here part time and which gives him more free time."

"What free time? Whatever time that I don't spend here helping you track down Kira I spend with college!"

"We all have our other responsibilities, but yet thousands of people seem to manage to hold down a social life, a job, and a pet. If they can do, I'm sure you can to."

"That is just nonsense! It's just a dog! It doesn't have feelings, and it doesn't care if it's on the streets or in a house. I don't care if you send that flea bag to live in Buckingham Palace or to a meat market in China so long as it's out of my sight! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom to try and clean of the slobber of my now ruined pants."

"Only someone as heartless as Kira would say something which I think are!" L

accused

"Just because I don't want to take the mutt that doesn't make me-" Light started but was quickly cut off.

"Look Light, I already have a profile being made that proves you are Kira. Your heartless statement has just been recorded by the camera that surround us will only add to my case, or would you like go over the rest of the evidence?" L challenged

"Fine! I'll take the stupid mutt! But don't think he-"

"She-" L corrected

"Whatever! I'll put up some ads up to find IT a good home, so IT will be out of my hair forever! Are you satisfied?"

"You have no idea," L said all the while wearing a smile sweet as sugar.

* * *

_This story isn't meant to have any romance in it what so ever or to be take too seriously. I know that some of the characters (especially Light) will seem a bit out of character, but that is just to add to the humor of the story. Again, this story is just meant to be humorous. _


	2. chapter 2

"Aw! She's so _cute!_" Sayu squealed as she hugged the latest member of the Yagami family. Not surprisingly, Sayu had taken an instant liking to the small creature and had named her Chewy.

Despite how much he loathed the dog, Light couldn't help but smile as he watched his little sister cuddle the small buddle of fur. If only there were more people like her on this Earth perhaps the world wouldn't be in such a sad shape. "You seem to have taken a liking to the dog, haven't you Sayu?"

Sayu nodded in response, "Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

"I'm glad that you like her, it was very _nice_ of dad's boss to give the dog to you," 

"Onee-san, but I thought Chewy was _your _dog!"

Light inwardly grimaced at his younger sister's remark , "Yeah but I'm giving him-"

"_Her_" Sayu corrected

"Right, _her_ to you," Light replied giving his beloved younger sister one of dazzling smiles.

Sayu looked her older brother. She knew that smile; it was one of the smiles that made her brother so popular with all of her friends. However, Sayu had known Light all of her life and knew that whenever he gave her one of those '_smiles,_' he wanted something from her. "Onee-san, is there something about Chewy that you don't like?"

'_Shoot, she's on to me!' _Light thought to himself as he picked up the puppy, "What would make you think something like that Sayu? What is there not to like about _owy, gooey, chewy, bundle of fur" _Light said, squeezing the puppy perhaps a bit too hard on that last part.

Mr. Yamai had just watched the whole scene and decided to call his son over to talk to him in private. "Son, I know that is all a bit unexpected, but I don't like it that you are trying to pass the dog onto your sister."

"Do we _have_ to keep it dad?"

Son, what do you have against the dog?

"Because _dad, _it's a _dog!_ They smell, need to be trained, shots, house broken, and coast money to take care of! They also like get into dirty things like dirt, mud, garbage, dead animals, and don't you _dare_ bring up the myth that their mouths are cleaner then ours! Have you smelled that _thing's_ breath?"

"Light, I know this may seem a bit strange but I trust Ryuzaki and I'm sure that he has his reasons,"

"Dad, L _hates_ me with a passion! The only reason why he dumped that _bag of fleas _onto me is because he thinks I'm Kira!"

"I doubt Ryuazaki would do something like that! I admit this may seem a bit strange but I'm sure with time everything will become clear,"

_~Meanwhile, with a certain famous sweet tooth detective ~_

*_sneezes*_

"Bless you L, are you coming down with a cold?" Watari said

"I don't feel sick; someone is probably talking about me,"

"Who would be talking about you?" Watari asked

"Probably Mr. Soichiro trying to convince his son that I had no ill intensions with giving him that dog,"

"And _did_ you have ill intentions with giving Mr. Yagami the puppy?"

"Oh course I did! This is_ Kira_ we are talking about! If he is allowed to go around killing people, shouldn't I be allowed to have my fun as well? And nothing makes me smile then like seeing an evil man squirm don't you agree?" L asked

"If you say so,"

_~Back with our evil protagonist~_

Light marched up stairs to his room and slammed his door, not able to handle another moment of his family fussing over the new pet.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryuk asked

"L! _He's_ the problem! He just found a new way to make my life miserable!" Light snarled as he threw himself onto his bed

"How is that so?"

"He forced me to take in a dog that I don't want! It's disgusting and -"

"Why did he force you to take in a dog?"

"Because I _hate _dogs! And forcing me to take in that _vermin _to make my life miserable,"

"Wow, he almost sounds as big of prick as you are!" Ryuk chuckled

Light glared at Ryuk, "That was hilarious, if you keep this up; I'll make sure I'll never buy you another apple for you again, _ever!_"

"I'm just messing with you. If you say that the dog is really _that_ bad, I'm sure it is."

Light let out a sigh, "At least _someone_ agrees with me,"

**And cut! Okay readers, I'm going to leave it here. I hope you guess enjoyed reading the second chapter of 'Dogs and Death Notes,' as much as I did writing it. Please leave me a comment on what I can do to improve, or just to say what you liked! Remember, feedback is to me as to apples are to Ryuk! **


End file.
